Had he done this before?
by InYourHonour
Summary: Christian isn't feeling so well, but he's in for a surprise! Sorry, I fail at writing summary's. Please read and review :  Warning: Slash


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Christian or Chris Jericho, WWE does! I do not know any of this to be true, it simply comes from my dirty imagination.

**Rated: **M for sexual content and language

**Summary:** Christian discovers something about himself and InYourHonour sucks at writing summary's ;)

**Had he done this before?**

It had been a bad summer. My divorce just got through, Vince was keeping me mid-card and I was just miserable.  
The guys however insisted on taking me out almost every night. Strip clubs, regular clubs, bars and just about anything else they could come up with. They figured it would cheer me up and I pretty much never had a minute to myself to brood.  
Adam kept trying to hook me up with random chicks too, but I didn't feel like having charity-fucks just for the hell of it. My libido had gone down hill around the same time my marriage had done the same thing.  
The boys, especially Adam and Chris didn't wanna hear any of it though and so I still found myself being dragged into random bars daily.  
Adam and Chris usually ended up shit-faced, Randy with some stranger and me with a buzz.

Only one time did I get drunk enough to not care anymore, so I took home this one girl, which resulted in the WORST SEX EVER!

Yeah, I could have done without that one.  
After that small encounter with the other sex, I decided to just give up period. There was no hope for me and I decided to quit women for good...well at least for a while. And just when I thought I could just live in that little bubble of mine, blissfully unaware of the things surrounding me, something started brewing in me that at first, I could not put my finger on.

We all had gone to a club and after lots of dancing and even more drinking finally chose to call it a night. We got in a cab, Randy called shotgun, so Adam, Chris and myself had to share the backseat. Chris plunged himself in the middle and pretty much fell asleep instantly, due to having not one but 2 too many. After a few minutes his head fell on my shoulder, which didn't bother me at all since we had been friends forever and touched each other plenty of times in and out of the ring. But then, I started getting a little tingly sensation in my groin. Weird, I am in a cab with 3 men and my body decides to do this now? I was getting a bit uncomfortable, but didn't think to much of it...that was until Chris' arm fell on my thigh.

At first, there was nothing, but within seconds, the once tingly sensation started to grow and so did my erection. WTF? Had I gone too long without sex, so my body now responded to ANY kind of touch? To say I felt awkward is probably the understatement of the century. By then I was wiggling around, trying to escape the feeling and Chris, who was still sleeping and had no idea what was going on. The sudden movement woke him sooner or later, but he just looked up for one second before he laid down again, his hand still on my leg, never noticing what was going on.

I needed to get out of this damn cab and I needed out NOW! How much longer till we reach that damn hotel? My cook was pretty much at full attention by now and I tried to think of things so ugly, I would make me calm down in a heartbeat, but I failed miserably.

Are we fucking there yet? I want out! This is wrong! I am not gay and neither is Chris!

Finally, after what felt like eternity of torture, we had reached our destination. The car hadn't even came to a full stop yet when I opened my door and jumped out. Adam looked at me funny, but I just kept walking towards the entrance, wanting nothing more then to hide in the loneliness of my room.

Needless to say I slept pretty uneasy that night. Might be good to add the fact that I woke up with a wet spot in my pants. Seriously, this was fucked up.

The next few weeks I tried my best to avoid being around Chris, but it sure as hell seemed like he was ALWAYS around, no matter what I did. I went to the gym, he followed shortly after. I went into the showers, he was already there. The same with the locker-rooms, hotels, bars and just about anywhere except my own room. Maybe I was seeing things. I kept telling myself that while Chris behaved perfectly normal, I was the one who was losing his mind. Chris hadn't done anything wrong, matter of fact, he technically hadn't done anything period. I was a mess! I had reoccurring dreams that I rather not talk about, I felt odd when he was around and this whole ordeal was just a turmoil. I had finally convinced myself that all was going to be normal again soon. That I was just confused by the divorce and that I was projecting my feelings on Chris, because he had been my best friend forever, besides Adam of course.

This new version of me lasted about 2 weeks.

We were in yet another bar, sitting on a round table and Chris conveniently decided to sit right beside me of course. It did not take my body long to react to his arm touching mine on occasion, or his leg resting against mine under the table.

Now don't get me wrong, he was just sitting beside me and it's completely normal that legs do rub when you're sitting on a table like this, but my body thought of this a little different and started to betray me yet again. Man, did it suddenly get warmer in here? I was all hot and bothered within minutes. I couldn't take this any longer, I again, just had to get out.  
It was the cab times 10.

And just when I had wanted to excuse myself to the bathroom, I felt his hand, under the table, on my already half-hard cook. At first I thought it had just, uh, fell there on accident? But he didn't take his hand away like I had hoped and instead, it just rested right on my member.  
My face must have shown how shocked I was, because Adam asked me: "Are you OK? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"  
"Hmm, yeah, I am fine, just thinking, or something!"  
I turned my head to look at Chris, just to found him looking right at me, smirking nonetheless.  
"Chris?"

He just kept starring at me, smirking some more: "Yes Jay?"

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say and as if he had read my mind, he started moving his hand up and down, groping me through them jeans.  
I just remained silent, motionless. Hell, I had no idea how to react to this. My cook on the other hand, knew exactly how to erect...I mean react.  
It was at full attention now, aching to be freed from all this fabric.  
Man, I was in trouble.

I had lost complete track of any conversation that was going on at the table, while Chris was chatting along like nothing was up (pun intended).  
He had reduced me to a pile of goo with just a few moves.  
I had to regain my composure, no matter what and just then, I had the perfect idea to distract Chris from this and maybe distract myself a bit too.

In the boldest of moves possible and probably the clumsiest too, I moved my hand over to his legs and found was I was looking for. I returned the favor and started caressing him in the same fashion that he was touching me. His cook was already hard, which finally made me realize that I wasn't the only one turned on by all this.  
But unlike me, even in this absurd situation, he was still able to keep on talking to the others, like there was absolutely nothing going on under that table.

He never ceases to amaze me!

Chris started fumbling with my zipper and that was my cue to stop all this. We were in the middle of a bar for Christs sake. I got up, thanking myself for having decided on a long enough shirt to hide my shame, excused myself to the bathroom and almost ran all the way over there. I slammed the door, finally I could exhale again! I splashed some water in my face, trying my best to cool off, when I heard someone enter. I turned around and looked right into Chris' blue eyes. I knew myself to be screwed right then and there (literally).

"Chris, I..."  
He didn't let me finish! His lips crashed on mine as I stumbled backwards into the wall. Our bodies pressed against each other, you couldn't fit paper between us.

I was lost in his touch and it was only when he broke the kiss that I came to my senses again.  
"Chris, seriously, what's going on ?" I merely panted.

"Jay, you talk too much!"  
"Oh come on, you gotta admit this is a bit weird?"  
"Why? It's actually all working like I had wanted it to for a long time."

Damn him for making me speechless again. He had planed this? All of this? What?

"Let's go!"  
"Let's go where Chris?"  
"My room...or yours if you want?"  
"But..."  
"Stop over-thinking this Babe, just stop and get your ass moving. We can talk more on our way to the hotel OK?"  
I nodded and before I knew he was dragging me out the door, passed our stunned looking friends, passed the exit and into a cab.

You are free to guess how much "talking" actually took place in that cab.

Chris was all over me in the cab, he was all over me in the elevator and as soon as we were in his room, he was all over me again. I'm not saying I didn't go along. I admit, it was hot and I had possibly never been so turned on in my life, but I was also confused and maybe a bit scared.  
Chris on the other hand seemed just fine. I had the feeling I was not his first man and started wondering why he had kept his bisexuality or maybe even homosexuality a secret from me, from our friends,  
All these thoughts were rushing through my head, while Chris had slowly undressed himself and was starting to do the same to me.  
How had I never noticed just how beautiful he looked naked? It's not like I hadn't seen it a million times before - very strange.  
Chris had me down to my boxers in no time, kissing my neck, then wandering down to my torso, teasingly biting my nipples.  
I was so hard it almost hurt. It was the most intense feeling.  
The lower he got, the less I was able to think, which I guess was a good thing because otherwise I might had run away after all.  
I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing the second he had reached my cook. He took it in his hand, carefully stroking, as if it were made out of glass.  
My hips started grinding towards his touch, aching for more. I opened my eyes and saw him looking directly into them, smirking as usual.  
Yeah, he had definitely done this before and a lot one would guess.  
He was kissing my thighs, driving me crazy with the need to put his mouth around my throbbing member.  
"Chris please"

It seemed that he had just waited for me to say something, probably making sure that I knew he wasn't trying to do anything I didn't want, because just as I had managed to say it, he took me in - all in, sucking, bobbing his head up and down, while his hands massaged my balls.  
It was the most heavenly feeling. I was close to losing my mind, completely lost in the sensation. I swear, this was the best blow-job I had ever gotten and it did not take long before I turned into a writhing mess, slutty moans included.

One of his hands had crept it's way towards my butt and I immediately tensed up.  
"Shush, don't worry, I would never hurt you Love"  
His voice was raspy, yet strangely soothing.

He inserted one finger into my tight hole and carefully moved it in and out. Words can not describe the things I felt once I was over the pain. It was mind-blowing.

After a while, he slowly inserted another finger, meanwhile still giving me a freaking blow-job. God, that man is talented!  
This was all so new to me, but I'll be damned if it wasn't the most pleasure I had ever felt.  
A few minutes later, he not only withdrew his fingers, but also his swollen lips. He got up and just when I was beginning to wonder where the hell he was going, he showed me the bottle he had in his hands. A bottle of lube.  
I could very well imagine what was coming next or should I say who? I merely nodded my head approvingly, too scarred and definitely to horny too form any coherent sentences.  
I wasn't sure in what position this would take place. Was I supposed to get on all fours now?  
Chris however, did not give me any more time to think about it, as he spread my legs and got in front of me.

He put a generous amount of lube on himself and me, before bending down to kiss me in he most passionate kiss. I guess this was meant to soothe me, because just in that moment, I could feel his cook poking my entrance, like it was asking for permission to enter.  
With one swift move, he plunged into me, silencing my screams with his kiss.  
When he was in, he did not make a move, waiting for me to adjust to this new kind of intrusion.  
Once the pain was gone, I wriggled into him, begging for him to move and my wish was his command.  
Chris was thrusting in and out of me, taking his sweet time. He looked deep into my eyes, kept on kissing me as his moves began to fasten. We both were sweaty, the room smelling like sex and the only noise heard were our breathless moans combined with the sound his balls made when slapping against me.

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard!

* * *

**TBC?**

**I am still debating, so it's really up to you guys. Review and let me know.**

**Love, hate, all is welcome and appreciated!**

**XO & InYourHonour**


End file.
